


An annoying but unexpectedly sweet person.

by Sukizaya



Series: "Hey Pretty Boy" [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chiyo too, Chiyo will have backstory as to why she is so helpful and supportive, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Izaya just needs support, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, just platonic btw, maybe when my tablet isnt being a piece of shi-, these cute idiots figure out their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: Chiyo is annoying but is what Izaya needed.Izaya has a fragile heart but is what Chiyo wants to fix.Chiyo has abandonment issues and Izaya wants to help her.Izaya is brutally honest but is understanding and that's what Chiyo needs.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Hey Pretty Boy" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897582
Kudos: 11





	An annoying but unexpectedly sweet person.

Right after Izaya met Chiyo his life seemed to be a little brighter, he goes to the cafe she works at 2 times a week. But he was a bit suspicious about her the first time however after a few weeks he grew fond of her but there was a thought that Izaya always kept at the back of his head as to not disrespect or insult Chiyo..

**' _Why are you always helping other people, that will sooner or later forget about you?'_**

That thought always crossed Izaya's mind sometimes when he talks to Chiyo, of course he will never forget her she made an impact on his life, one he needed the most. At first glance she may look like an annoying, airhead but when you get to know her better she's the friend that will listen to you, and you just can't help but love her and her weird habits. And dare I even say that she was the light I wish I had in my life back then. Still I can't help but suspect that she's doing this because of pity, I know she means well but I still have my doubts about her even though I know she would never lie. A buzz shook me out of my dark thoughts

I checked my phone and it was a text from Chiyo.

" _Hey Izaya I just wanted to check up on you, do you know how to fix a laptop? (╥﹏╥)"_

I tried to hold back a laugh that was about to erupt, But failed.

_"Alright, alright, what did you do this time Chi?"_

_"I kind of clicked on an ad...I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A VIRUS OKAY?!_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_"_

_"Oh my god Chi!（⌒▽⌒ )"_

_"HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME YOU TSUN TSUN ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡"_

_"Who you calling a tsun tsun? (⇀‸↼‶)"_

" _Sorry! Sorry! 人(_ _*) but can you please fix it ⊂(´• ω •`⊂)"_

_"Sure, sure I'll be there at your apartment I'll bring some Russian Sushi what do you want?"_

_"Can you get me some uramaki? I've been craving those for a while but I've been to busy with work to buy some( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡"_

_""Alright, I'll be there soon Chi, see you later (*￣▽￣)b☆"_

_"Later Iza-Iza! ☆ ～('▽^人)"_

**_Somewhere in Ikebukuro_ **

When I met Izaya everything changed, I thought he was just like everybody else I helped not that I don't care about them it's just..something was diffrent about him, and I was right we became friends, I knew he was the type that pushed everyone away so he couldn't get hurt, so I took it slow and a few weeks later he's slowly lowering down his walls, I was happy that I could make him open just a little, and he helped me too, he can read me but not everything, I will never tell him, **never.** But perhaps someday I will, I don't want him to abandon me, the one I wished for, dreamt about, though I never expected it to be him. He's the hope in my life, he's my friend, one that is damaged.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like me....

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh Chiyo has abandonment issues  
> Also she never was friends with the others she helped with they were just acquaintances.


End file.
